Fires and other residential emergencies claim many lives every year. In many cases, rescue personnel are left to making educated guesses as to which rooms have been searched and cleared, and which ones may still have people trapped inside.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.